


Dreams in a Necklace

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Dreams involving this were just things normal people went through..... which was really why magic had to make it weirder.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Dreams in a Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"This will allow you a moment to breath if you wear one."

"What good is a necklace going to do for breathing?"

"They say it does and no one I've known ever stops wearing one after the first day."

* * *

_A mouth devouring her own as if a land starved for water, hands cradling her head with the utmost care of a devoted worshiper._

_Her own her own heart beats faster as she slips her right hand onto the fur cloak to pull him closer, while the other hand slides underneath them. Feather light touches as she caresses the muscular chest tensing under her._

_A ragged breath tearing her from the kiss as he slips one of his arms behind her knees in one fast swoop._

_A small 'oomph' as her body was laid upon the soft fabrics of the blankets on the bed, pillows strewn in random arrays around her body._

_His mouth trailing hot kisses down her neck to the collar, kisses shifting to pure use of his tongue to taste the sweat upon her skin. The hand not bracing against the mattress kneading her breast. Switching to the other in a teasing manner every time her nipples dare peaked._

_Her own mouth gasping for breath. Body shuddering as she leans further up to his touch, chasing it. All the while her hands untie the cloak. It's fall from his torso signaling her freed hands to stroke the muscles from chest to abs. Nails clawing into his skin as her body starts to breath more ragged._

_His hand leaves her breasts, only for his mouth to take its place, tearing the buttons right off her shirt. A hiss drawn from her mouth as his teeth and tongue unhook her bra, his hands taking a small break to slide it and the remains of the shirt up and off her body. Carelessly letting the material fall away from the bed._

_A loud moan escapes her mouth as his tongue returns to tease her breasts followed by a startled shriek as his hand makes its way to her core. Panties pushed aside as he slips in one finger to her center. The next moan is almost a yell as he begins to stroke her from the inside._

_Her hips begin to roll with each stroke, legs opening up further. Her voice chanted 'more, more, more!' as she gets closer to her first release. Her body so warm and stomach fluttering that a second finger has her all but chanting his name and then a third a burst of electricity from all over as she shudders going lax._

_His lips leave her breasts to taste her release from his fingertips. A low growl coming from his throat as he looks upon her flushed features, her eyes just pleading with him and his name on her lips._

_Her next gasp when her panties and skirt are slipped off her person is swallowed by his own mouth, his growl getting lower as the kiss goes deeper. Her own tongue tasting herself as her arms find it in them to wrap around his shoulders. He needs to come closer._

_A thud of fabric finds the last of his clothes, their clothes, upon the floor. His erect member teasing her entrance as he lines himself up. She lets her left leg caress his own in anticipation. Body aching for more only to be teased, his kisses distracting her with the way he sucks on her tongue and teeth lightly scraping to draw her attention between deep kisses._

_Her own hips buck and the next thing that she knows is to dig her nails into his back as he sheathes himself in her fast and hard. Her body recovered quickly to toss the leg caressing him over his hip. Body aching for more. He moves as he starts to pull himself out and then back into her, his hand pulling her hips closer every time he presses._

_A swift moment and he pulls the leg griping his hip over his shoulder, the new angle making her body shudder and moan every time he thrusts back into her center. The pace going faster and faster until her walls tighten over his member instead of his fingers. Too tight and too pleasurable to stop his own release riding hers._

_A feeling of being filled arises while another substance drips from her core. His own member going lax. His teeth no longer bite her collar, but her huffed out moans make him laugh low. His own arousal stirring within her center._

_The pair's eyes meet once more. His like he's ready to devour every image of her as he devours her then and now. Hers like she wants nothing more than to let that happen._

* * *

Rin wakes with a gasp.

It was another one of those dreams again. Said dreams vary from where or what positions, but they always end up leaving her breathless and expecting to see him right beside her as soon as she wakes up. Teasing her for one more round. His features remembered longer after each dream. To the point that now she KNOWS she could pick him out in a crowd if she saw him.

....if he existed. Instead of just in her dreams for the past year.

"If we ever meet in person I'm going to kill you for making me look for you." She mumbled into her blankets. Body still coming down from the highs she experienced in her dream. A gem was reached for on the dresser near her the moment Rin believed she wouldn't drop it on accident, the receding flush seen above her breasts spreading further and unseen due to the night dress she wore at remembering the first month - the first for almost a year- and making messes when she couldn't bring herself to move without falling or dropping things.

The excess mana was sent into the gem for storage, while she calmed down. Soothing her that at least she could count on her magecraft to be there.

Actually... now that Rin thought about it. She had enough stored mana and preparations complete she could summon her Servant today instead of the next two months like she expected to. After all, knowing your partner and their abilities was half the fight. And time to prepare a way to fight with and around them was vital for strategy.

Settled, Rin went to get dressed and ready for breakfast. It was a good thing there was no school today. If she made her preparations she could summon at noon.

* * *

_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone._

_The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg. The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_――――I announce._

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――_

The circle of blood alighted, shining as bright as the sun. A figure collected itself from the gold shards of light.

......into a familiar vision. "I ask of you, are you my mas---" He cut off with a pleased smirk forming upon his lips. "Oh you definitely are _my _master."

"You!?"

"So you DO know who I am." It was not a question. They both knew it.

"You're Cu." And so terribly, terribly close now. His bangs almost touched her forehead as he leaned into her. Arms wrapping around her into a hug as if he had done it a million times already. Her reflexive punch caught and her knuckles kissed lightly.

"Tell me lass, do you think we can be better than dreams?"

* * *

Rin ended up missing school for a few days.

'Turns out they were a _lot_ better than dreams,' Rin thought sleepily as she nuzzled into the arms of a familiar figure. His warm body was a comfort she didn't want to give up.

Neither wore a thing other than her blankets and a curious set of matching necklaces.


End file.
